Naruto: Uzu no Akuma (悪魔 の 渦)
by Morde The Cat
Summary: Naruto siempre fue llamado monstruo abominación demonio, siempre fue maltratado y torturado y siempre fue echo de lado, todo eso le enseño que era débil y llego a la conclusión de que el poder le daría seguridad, que el poder le daría todo lo que deseara y nadie podría oponerse a el. El poder controla todo y sin poder no puedes proteger nada, ni siquiera a ti mismo - Vergil Sparda.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Uzu no Akuma

悪魔 の 渦

Era un dia nublado, todo había empezado normal hasta que la Godaime Hokage había enviado un equipo con el objetivo de recuperar a Satsuki Uchiha la cual había desertado con el objetivo de unirse a Orochimaru en su búsqueda por poder, miembros de los 12 de Konoha título dado a la más reciente generación fueron enviados a esta misión y el único que alcanzo a la Uchiha fue el ninja considerado como inútil, cabeza hueca, demonio, estorbo entre otras cosas.

Ahora ambos se encontraban en el Valle del Fin situado en la frontera del país del fuego, Satsuki una chica pelinegra de ojos negros y piel blanca la cual tenía algunas marcas negras cubriéndole el rostro se encontraba sobre la estatua de Uchiha Madara, mientras que de lado contrario se encontraba Naruto un chico un poco más alto de cabello rubio picudo, ojos azules y piel ligeramente bronceada con tres marcas de bigote en cada mejilla se encontraba parado en la estatua de Senju Hashirama.

Ambos se miraban fijamente con el ceño fruncido sin hacer ningún movimiento, cualquiera juraría que se avecinaba una batalla… pero no, el rubio parpadeo para luego mostrar una pequeña sonrisa, sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco y empezó a desabrocharse la horrible chaqueta naranja neón. La chica lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa a la vez que las marcas retrocedían dejando su piel completamente limpia, de un salto la Uchiha quedo delante del Uzumaki el cual sonreía mientras tiraba al suelo la chaqueta.

-¿Entonces ya está? – pregunto la pelinegra haciendo sonreír al rubio.

-Sí, ya está – contesto sacando un pequeño pergamino el cual al abrirlo dejo caer una katana y una gabardina azul la cual se puso inmediatamente, levanto su mano derecha viéndola por unos segundos antes de pasarla por su cabello acomodándolo hacia atrás dejando dos mechones cubriendo su frente.

-Te ves muy apuesto así – dijo la pelinegra haciendo sonreír al rubio.

-Gracias, no tengo que decírtelo pero eres hermosa – le contesto tranquilamente mientras ponía su mano en su barbilla y le hacía verlo a los ojos.

Los ojos de la pelinegra miraron la katana que descansaba en la mano izquierda del rubio.

-Dime no estarás un poco fuera de practica – pregunto haciendo que el rubio mostrara una pequeña sonrisa.

El rubio se alejó un poco mientras levantaba la katana la cual tiene un tsuka (Mango) blanco, una saya de color azul con broches dorados (funda) y una tira amarilla sujetado a la saya, con su mano libre tomo la tsuka y desenvaino la espada lentamente mostrando una hoja plateada que mostraba el reflejo de sus ojos azules.

-Yamato es parte de mí, nunca estaré fuera de práctica y siempre podre eliminar a mis enemigos con ella – respondió.

Naruto enfundo lentamente nuevamente el arma para luego mirar a la pelinegra.

-Entonces iras con la serpiente pedófila – dijo.

-Si entrenare con él y cuando llegue el momento lo asesinare – respondió con confianza.

Naruto la miro antes de tomarla con rudeza y plantarle un beso en los labios el cual duro varios segundo, al separarse la pelinegra se encontraba sonrojada y el oji azul sonreía con sorna.

-Más te vale no divertirte mientras no nos vemos, recuerda que TU eres mía y solo mía – le dijo sin soltarla haciendo sonrojar aún más a la Uchiha – Y más te vale hacerte fuerte porque–

-El poder lo controla todo, sin poder no puedes proteger nada ni siquiera a ti mismo – termino la uchiha haciendo sonreír al rubio.

-Bien – dijo mientras la soltaba y empezaba a darse la vuelta para irse – cuando llegue el momento te buscare – dijo haciendo a la chica asentir la cual dio la vuelta y empezó a correr por el bosque.

Un fuerte trueno resonó por el lugar y la lluvia empezó a caer con fuerza empapando al rubio el cual miraba al cielo nublado.

Un chasquido de dedos y a su lado apareció una espada roja echa de energía la cual a gran velocidad se dirigió contra una esquina del valle enterrándose en la roca, la espada desapareció y delante de Naruto apareció un hombre con la mitad del cuerpo blanca y la otra negra con una capa negra con nubes rojas. El rubio rápidamente desenfundo y enfundo a Yamato, el hombre miro a Naruto en shock en especial cuando sintió como su cuerpo se separaba. Naruto separo un poco las piernas y las flexionó un poco y nuevamente desenfundo y enfundo a Yamato haciendo que alrededor de la parte negra empezaran a aparecer cortes los cuales lo redujeron a varios pedazos los cuales rápidamente sello.

La parte blanca lo miraba con miedo sin saber qué hacer en especial cuando giro su cabeza hacia él.

-No eres una amenaza para mí, retírate de aquí antes de que cambie de opinión – dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el bosque dejando atrás a la mitad blanca la cual se introdujo en la tierra.

Varias horas después llego el maestro peli plata del Uzumaki y la Uchiha junto a Pakkun su ninken, ambos miraron con sorpresa la falta de signos de pelea en el valle.

-Kakashi ahí – señalo el perro a la cabeza de Hashirama donde se encontraba la chaqueta naranja.

El peli plata rápidamente se dirigió al lugar y tomo la chaqueta.

-Esto es de Naruto, ¿Pero dónde está? – Pregunto – Pakkun puedes rastrearlo -

El ninken empezó a olfatear el aire – No, su olor está muy disperso, además creo recordar que habías dicho que escapaba de jounin y anbu rastrearlo será muy complicado – contesto.

-Demonios… lo siento sensei… - susurro – regresemos a la aldea e informemos – ordeno retirándose del lugar.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Ame

Un hombre de cabello naranja y ojos grises con varios círculos de se encontraba sentado en un puf purpura mirando fijamente a la parte blanca el cual acababa de terminar de hablar.

-Me estás diciendo que el Jinchuriki del Kyubi mato a tu parte negra – pregunto sin creérselo.

-Hai, no sé cómo lo hizo hablo con la uchiha y cuando ella se fue nos lanzó una espada roja echa de una extraña energía, segundos después estábamos delante del separados completamente – conto.

-Ya veo, qué opinas Madara – pregunto al hombre sentado en otro de los puf de cabello negro y una máscara en espiral.

-Mmm esto podría ser peligroso, aun no podemos sellar al Kyubi pero si lo dejamos ir se podría hacer muy poderoso – medito el hombre – no podemos enviar a Zetsu ya que al parecer puede detectarlo fácilmente y matarlo – dijo – Tal vez debamos dejarlo por el momento luego iremos por el – dijo al peli naranja.

-Seguro que es lo más sensato, no sabemos qué tan fuerte puede volverse en poco tiempo – dijo una mujer de ojos ámbar y cabello azul adornado con una rosa blanca de papel.

-Madara tiene razón, no sabemos qué tan fuerte sea pero no podemos arriesgarnos a perder a nuestro espía, por el momento lo dejaremos ser – dijo el peli naranja.

-Como digas Pain – dijo la mujer.

-Bien, entonces por ahora me retiro, tratare de reunir información de los demás Jinchurikis y en dos años empezaremos a cazarlos – dijo el hombre enmascarado.

-Hai Madara – dijeron el peli naranja y la peli azul.

El hombre empezó a ser absorbido por un vórtice al igual que Zetsu dejando a los otros dos solos.

-Nagato, notaste que Madara parecía un poco nervioso – dijo la mujer.

-Hai, porque le preocupa perder a una parte de Zetsu, no es la gran cosa – dijo adentrándose en sus pensamientos.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

-¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! – gritaba el enmascarado golpeando la pared en de una cueva.

-¡Sin Zetsu negro esto será más difícil! ¡Mierda él era el que sabía cómo llevar el plan a la perfección! – Seguía gritando – Maldito Uzumaki… - murmuro apretando los dientes con ira sin notar la pequeña pisca de chakra que desaparecía.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

-Conque era eso… - dijo Pain.

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunto la peli azul.

-Este hombre como pensamos ese hombre no es Madara, además de que el plan lo sabía Zetsu negro no el – contesto.

-¿Que haremos entonces? –

-Averigua quienes son leales a Akatsuki e informales el cambio de planes, no cazaremos a los Jinchurikis, sin el que sabe cómo llevar a cabo el plan es inútil, además de que no le daré el gusto a ese maldito – contesto.

-Hai – dijo la mujer que empezaba a volverse hojas de papel.

-Ten cuidado Konan… -

(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)(:3)

Una idea que se me ocurrió de la nada completamente, nueva historia y tratare de seguirla y de que no me vengan nuevas ideas de fanfic que con cuatro son suficiente, espero que les guste y dejen un review dándome su opinión, nos leemos luego.

Atte. Morde the Cat.


	2. Aviso

Tengo buenas y malas noticias, la buena es que estoy bien, mi salud es aceptable tengo que comer y no estoy muriendo.

La mama es que me robaron... en la noche... en mi cuarto... mientro yo estaba ahí

¡MALDITA SEA!

Es por eso que me apena informar que mis historias seran puestas en pausa por tiempo indefinido, ya que cuando me robaron mi laptop con ella se fueron mis documentos de:

Little Sekiryutteu (mi historia favorita)

Naruko la Kitsune

Naruto Uzu no Akuma

Y Nueva Vida.

Saben que es lo que mas me duele?

Me duele el hecho de que esa Asus no tenia ni un año de edad.

Esa pobre e inocente laptop... ni siquiera a la adolecencia llego... ¡BUA!

-Aww pobrechito -

¡Callate Morde!

-Tranquilo solo era una laptop -

-No exageres -

Ustedes tambien Issei Koneko.

\- Yo estoy felkz ahora podre divertirme con mi Naruko sin tener el sentimiento de que estamos siendo observadas -

-¡SATSUKI! -

Porfavor, todos sabemos que eres una exivisionista

-...-

...

-...-

Eso pense, ahora como hiba diciendo

-¡OYE! -

Quien eres?

-...-

...

-...-

...

-...-

...

-...-

...

-...-

...

-...-

[Que silencio tan incomodo]

-Callate Tet/[Callate Tet]

[Que malos son conmigo]

A ya se quien eres... eres Jerry

-¡Naruto! -

Eso si el Naruto de Nueva vida, hablando de eso y Naruto de Uzu no Akuma?

-Dijo que iria a la biblioteca a leer -

Ya, gracias Tora.

-¡Oye no me ignores! Ademas como pudiste, solo subiste dos capitulos de mi historia y ahora esto -

-Vamos no te queges, este gordito no siquiera subio nuestro prologo -

Oyeme as respeto Morde, ademas no estoy gordo solo rellenito

-Lo que te haga dormir ejor por las noches -

Una escopeta, pero no cualquiera no, yo quiero una puta Gnasher

-Del Gears, ni siquiera sabes usarla para qje la quieres -

Ya sabes... cosas

-Creo que nos estamos desviando del tema, segun se hibamos a linchar vervalmente a nuestro creador aqui precente -

¡Oye!

-Incluso habia preparado mi mejor traje para el estrellato, pero ahora ncecito liberar estres en algo -

Nameo por favor no lo digas así que se malinterpreta.

-No sean malos con el, no ve que esta sufriendo -

Gracias Tora eres la unica que me quiere...

-Como sea ahora regresamos a lo nuestro -

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y se fueron...

Saben es por esto que me gusa escribir en fanfiction o simplemente escribir, cuando me desperte y me di cuente me desespere, luego me enoje, luego entre en negacion y finalmente me relaje, mas que nada por mi madre para no estresarla mas.

Y entonces pense este mundo esta lleno de mierda, no sabes cuando te puede pasar algo, hoy tuve suerte entraron a mi habitacion mientras dormia y se llevaron mi laptop mi celular y el cargador de la tablet, pero no me hicieron nada, perfectamente pudieron acabar con mi vida pero no lo hicieron.

Jeje solo de pensarlo se me humedecen los ojos y me dan escalofrios, hoy fui yo pero mañana podrias ser tu o algun pariente o conocido y puede... puede que no termine tan bien.

Y por desgracia haci es el mundo lleno de mierda y basura por do quier, pero nosotros hacemos la diferencia, mientras 5 de cada 50 personas sean buenas y vean por otro siento que este mundo vale la pena, aunque sea solo un poco.

Me desperte a las 8:05 y estaba asustado, molesto y desesperado, note que hiba aqui a las 9:45 luego a las 10:30 se me borro y solte un grito al grado de que el vecino de enfrente vino a ver si estaba bien y ahora estoy slnriendo estoy feliz y siento como si un gran peso hubiera sido quitado de mis hombros.

Sabes escribire los mismo de cuando se me borro esto.

Cuando las autoridades estaban aqui hace ya una hora y media no dos horas me vino a la cabeza el como nacio Morde, veran fue hace seis años cuando estab en prkmero de secundaria, siempre e tenido dificultades para hacer amigos haci que me encontrba solo cuando este chico al que le decian queso se me hacerco, lentamente empezamos a hacer un lazo de amistad que hasta el dia de hoy sigo apreciando con mi alma.

Buano, un dia llevo a la escuela una PSP dorada con un juego que si bien simple era mu adictivo, ese juego era...

PataPon

Sip ese juego tan sencillo, lo vi jugarlo durante unas cuantas semanas hasta que le pedi prestada la PSP para probarlo, recuerdo que escogi al heroe del arco al cual llame...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Loli...

Sip Loli de Lolipop un nombre tonto e infantil, recuerdo como derrote al pri er y segundo heroe oscuro y luego me quede encerrado en la segunda mazmorra.

Tiempo despues le volvi a pedir prestada la consola y esta vez escogi al heroe del escudo Taterazay, no lo escogi por su poder o sus evoluciones, lo escogi por lo que decia.

Soy Taterazay heroe del escudo, por las vidas de mis camaradas dare la mía.

Esas palabras fue lo que me hicieron escogerlo, por que yo queria ser así, queria proteger y dar la cara por mis amigos, pero en aquel entonces era muy cobarde y lloron...

Ok todavia soy un lloron jeje.

Fue así como nacio Morde pero luego vi a queso.

En aquel entonces lo miraba hacia arriba como si fuera mi hermano mayor, el habia escogido al heroe de la jabalina Yarida y el nombre de su heroe era Nameo.

Fue así que nacieron los hermanos, Nameo como el hermano mayor y Morde como el menor, en varios juegos en los cuales se podian crear personajes creaba al duo pero pense.

Tengo el duo dinamico, pero no qukero eso, quiero algo como lls tres mosqueteros.

Paso jn tiemño cuando recorde que un familiar un año menor tambien jugaba PataPon y el habia escogido al heroe del arco Yumiyasha y su nombre era Tora

Fue haci como el trio nacio y estab feliz... felicidad que no duro mucho, veia a Morde y Nameo y veia a un par de hermanos, que se cubrian las espaldas mutuamente, pero veia a Tora y solo veia al arrimado al amigo del monton, algo que no me gustaba.

Luego en mi segundo año casí al finalizar aparecio alguien a quien quiero mucho, mi hermanita menormy fue cuando se me prendio el foco.

Cambia a Tora de hombre a muner y se convirtio en la hermanita menor del grupo, alfin tenia a mis tres mosqueteros.

Morde el Taterazay, el cual usaria toda su fuerza e incluso su vida para proteger su familia.

Nameo el Yarida aquel que con ataques rapidos y precisos que evitaria que los enemigos dañaran a su hermano.

Y final mente Tora la Yumiyasha la cual desde atras les bri daria apoyo incondicional a sus hermanos, no solo con sus poderes sino con sus palabras siendo ella el pilar emocional del grupo.

Pero de elllos tres mi persona siempre fue Morde, probablemente porque siempre quise ser como el, valiente y fuerte con la fuerza de voluntad de dar la cara por mis amigos.

Jeje supongo que siempre es así, despues de todo el primer personaje que creamos es lo que nosotros deseamos ser o esl es lo que pienso.

Ahora son las 11:33 supongo que ire ahora jugare un poco a la XBOX 360 al gears o algo así si alguien se anima mi Gamertag es XxXMordeXxX por si quieren jugar un rato.

Por ahora me despido, si llegaste hasta aqui quiero agradecerte por seguir mis historias y leer esto espero que tengas un muy bonito dia se despide su amigo.

Atte.

Morde the Cat

Scavanger Morde

Scavanger Nameo

Scavanger Tora

Gaster Issei

Toujo Koneko

Uzumaki Naruko

Naruto-Su

Nauto Sparda

[Tet]

[Draig]

SONRIE, MIENTRAS NOS QUEDEN RAZONES PARA SONREIR.


End file.
